


Jack-o-Lantern

by Nekoluver



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Goretober, Horror, Jack-o-lantern - Freeform, Mouth trauma, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoluver/pseuds/Nekoluver
Summary: Anti makes his own pumpkin carving video





	Jack-o-Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> [Fundead's Goretober Prompts 2017](http://fundeadasylum.tumblr.com/post/165522021210/some-goretober-prompts)  
>  Day 1: Jack-o-Lantern

It could be a basement or a cellar if it isn’t a cave forgotten somewhere in the midst of the underworld. It’s dark, impossibly dark, and it feels far too vulnerable as the shadows circling the room draw closer and closer. The floor is cold and damp, likely mimicked by the walls too far away to touch and confirm. The air feels hot and stagnant, oppressive in the worst type of way. 

A light starts to flicker in the middle of the room, eventually erupting into a blinding square of color. The room is screaming with the sound of static and microphone feedback, grating along the expanse of floor like nails tearing into the surface of a chalkboard. The light fades in and out with the sound until finally it settles into an image of a man standing close to the screen, eyes downcast and not meeting the camera. There’s something off-putting about the way he’s standing, a little too stiff and a little too still to be natural. 

The screen is crackling, background noises increasing to a roar, green lines blurring across the screen. He’s suddenly close to the camera, grinning manically like he knows he’s being watched. The hand he raises is splattered with dark stains, but they’re hard to make out through the blurs on the screen. He presses a finger to his lips, pressing into his twisted smile.  

In a flash he’s across the room, head twisted unnaturally on his neck. “W-we’re-” a flash of static “Going to  **p lay a g̮a͙̳̙͔̥͚m̨̰̙͓͕̝͉** e.” There are two voices, collapsing over and on top of each other. It’s hard to distinguish one from the other and they seem to both be coming from the figure. He moves again as the screen glitches, raising a knife this time. “Welcome  _ ba _ **_ck_ ** t-t-t-to  _ pump _ kin c͖͈̮͕͖͔ **a̵̫̥̪͎̝̖̩r͇̥̥͖ͅv̰̣̟̥͡** i̴̩̣̺͕͈̼n̙͇̹̻̬͈g̫̟̤̦̯̼.” 

He’s sitting at a long black table covered with unknown sludge dripping off the edges like some sick sort of decoration. There’s an array of objects in front of him, most of them metal in variety. They gleam in the spotlight he seems to stand in front of. The camera continues to point directly at him, but he moves across the screen at random intervals with no explanation. The man is quiet for a moment, seeming to weigh his options. “W-what do you-” static again “ _ to do- _ **_o_ ** ?” 

There’s a knife in his hand, long and silver. He’s drawing the blade gently across his cheek, almost lovingly, not drawing blood. “I  **_thi_ ** nk.” There’s a pause and he’s close again, glaring through the screen. “We’ll carve a  **J̘a̼c̖̱̱k** -͇̞̪̹͍̟̯͜o͍̮͚̻̮͉-͙̦̳l̯a̪̻̮n̼̺͎͙̭̕ͅt̸̪̗̥̜͚͉̪e͇̠̘͕͎rn̶̤͓̳͈!” He breaks off into uproarious laughter that pierces the room, shrill and unhinged. 

He’s staring into a mirror, penciling large circles around his eyes. The edges of them are starting to turn pink from the pressure he’s exerting. The screen goes black for a second, coming back to the man sitting in front of the camera again, a large cartoonish smile drawn around his lips in addition to the dark circles surrounding his eyes. He’s giggling shrilly, shaking back and forth with the force of it. “You thought you  _ could s-s _ - **_save h̦̜̝͢i̹̰̣̥̘̦̞m̭̯͇̗͔̫̺͞_ ** !” It’s choked out like a sob.

The camera closes in on his mouth, lips open wide and tongue trembling. There’s metal clasped on either side of a tooth. The screen glitches again as he jerks and then there’s louder laughter spliced with screaming. The camera zooms out and he’s grinning up at the it, blood pooling from the wound in his mouth and dribbling down his chin. “T̠̻͎͕ḛ͉͕͙l̘̜̫̘̪̬l̙̱͢ ̱̞̹̬̭͓͡h̗͍̻͙̞̥̦͜i͇̻͈m̲̟͎͖  **̸h̯͔̮̯e̥̳͎͖͚͢'͇̣s̭ ̱̫p̣̳ͅr̯̠̝̳̣̪͎e̬̩̼̜͚t̢͖̭̰̥ͅty͏** .” There’s dark laughter, but it’s a command. He’s glaring once more into the camera, his expression twisting into a snarl. “L _ et’s p _ **_lay_ ** !” 

He pulls out every other tooth, leaving his mouth a sick mockery of a jack-o-lantern’s smile. Some of the teeth break, shards scattering across his tongue until he spits them out on the table into a pool of gore. “ **_Y͡O̞̩̫̳͔͝ͅU͇͈͖̘̯̠͓_ ** ̭͙͚͡ **D͙̲̱I̟̦̻̦̰̙ͅD̴͍͓̺̮̼ ̛̰̖̹͇̩͚Ṯ͔͔͓̘̟H̵͈̲** **_I̯̣͍̮͕̠S̟͇͉͕̺̦͜_ ** !” he’s screaming at the camera, gesturing wildly with the dripping tool still clutched tightly in his hand. Blood splatters out as he does so, painting the front of his shirt with crimson. He stares blankly at it for a moment, clenching a fist in the fabric before grinning back up at the camera. “Don’t t-t-t _ ry this at  _ **_home_ ** .”

It’s a close-up now of one of his eyes, the black smudged around it to reveal thin scratches in the flesh. He twitches again, shifting across the screen. “Yo _ u _ **_’re w͏͙͖̙ͅe͈̣̩͕a̢̰̠̮̬ͅk͍̳̣̕_ ** _ , _ ” he mumers, working the tip of a blade into the corner of his eye. Slowly, disgustingly slowly, he pushes it in deeper, twisting it this and way that until the eyeball bulges out. There’s blood dripping down and he twists the knife just so until the orb collapses. He reaches fingers in deep, disgusting squelching noises pervading the air as he pulls out the remaining bits and pieces. The blade had scraped against the edges of his skull, cutting through eyelid and chipping bone. 

The screen fades for a second, lighting dimming to reveal him in the corner, rocking back and forth and giggling in that high pitched lilt of his. He turns around slightly, neck craning from one side to the next. He wraps a hand around it, squeezes, and smiles up at the camera. “ _ One  _ **_down_ ** .” 

The other eye gets scraped out with a spoon. It comes out easily, but he sets it aside and continues to scrape in deep with the spoon. There’s blood dripping down his cheeks and he’s trembling. The table gets splattered with unidentifiable gelatinous spoonfuls of carnage. There’s a moment where he’s staring silently into the camera with only the abused sockets where his eyes used to be. His mouth lols open, smeared with gore and swollen from damage. 

“I̡s̤̞̙̦n'̝̠̞͙t̨̞̠̜ ̙ẖ̝͚̘̫̺͡e̜͍̲͙͇̝͟ ̱̗̙̰̠p̗̺̦̩͡ṟ̖̺͚̱͈̬e͈̤̕t̶̬̯̭̬t̯͓͖͈͔̭͝y͉̪?̧͙̞̺” 

There’s smoke drifting up from the holes in his face and green glow seems to shine from behind them. His tongue searches slowly around his mouth, poking at each missing tooth before coming to rest against his lips. He spits out the blood and drool directly onto the floor. 

“J̗̗͇͉͢ _ a͇̹̝̜c̛̤̰̮͖̙ͅk̨̞̲̪̞̳̻ _ -̥̘o̢-̫͇͈͍̭̹ **_l̥̝̠̗̦̳̼a̯͉͕̝̳ͅa͠a͔̥̤̦̠̙͚͠ą̞̘͓̩̦a̹͍͔͔nt̨̖̯͚̖̫̠̜e̩̰r̷͓̹n̠̞̰͈_ ** !” 

There’s a head resting on the middle of the table, candles alight on either side, reflections of the flames glittering in the liquid splattered across the smooth surface. His jaw has been broken, forced open and a lit candle shoved inside. There are lights on either side of his eyes, shining in the darkness. 

The laughter starts softly until it’s screaming. The screaming starts until it breaks off into laughter. The shadows have closed in and everything feels hot and the room is spinning. It’s spinning like the camera in the room, picked up by an unseen hand. 

There’s a body in front of the camera, slumped over the corner. 

There’s a body in front of the camera, standing tall with no head in sight. 

There’s a body in front of the camera, neck tilted unnaturally to the side and revealing bits of spine and nerve endings exposed to the cooling night air. 

There’s laughter coming from the television and a whisper echoing in the room, “ _ H̲͍̘̙̺ͅa̟͉͔͇̗͘ͅͅp̢͔̝̘̫p͏̲y̼ ̘͉͜H͏̣͍͓̥̼͙a̢l̛̖̱͚̼ͅl͇o̴̜ͅw̴e̟̙̠̮̗̞ͅe̘̜͉̳̫̭͚̕n͚̩͉̥͕ _ .”

̗̥̰̱̮̣

**͉̟͉̹̩͚̭**

͔̮̥̰

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out quite how I wanted it but I'm super tired and have to move on to day 2 so this is what you guys get. Hope you maybe liked it?


End file.
